


In another life(molly pov)

by orphan_account



Series: Waiting for the right time [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired By TAB, Soulmates, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

She didn't know why she spoke in this moment, she could let another one explain, take the lead and she stays hidden in the dark, but it was like an internal force pushing her to show herself as she really is.

She knew he recognised her in the instant, not just as Dr. Hooper but as his other half as well, the admiration look in his eyes melted her heart.

All her partners' eyes were on him, all of them but one, Lady Carmichael's eyes floated between him and her, studying them.

Her ideal's stares made her feel she could read her like she bared her soul under her foot, it terrified her.

Lady Carmichael narrowed the distance between them, asking her to come with her quietly.

They left the scene behind and took the carriage to their other bolt hole.

It was the first time they were together alone without the rest, hideous scenarios ran all over her head, the worst was that the good lady thought she revealed her disguise for the detective under a moment of weakness.

They reached the small house, her host offered her some tea then took the seat in front of her.

"You're going to host the next medical conference" it wasn't a question.

She sipped from her China "it will be the perfect time to reveal your real self" still no asking tone.

She was shocked, that was not the plan, reaching one of the highest position at Bart before revealing herself was the real plan, and it was going better than expected, her career was heading up faster than any body thought.

"I don't understand, the right time was with my name in the head chief of Bart's office"

She was boiling with anger, she knew the day would come, but not that soon.

"Well it's not an option any more don't you think"her voice was cold.

"I didn't..." the word choked in her throat, she was fighting tears.

"I didn't uncover my disguise to anybody, I would never threat our case for any personal reason" she defended herself from an accusation was never pointed at her.

The lady's eyes softened for a while with a hint of compassion, holding the young woman's hand with one of hers

"I know my dear, I trust you, but can you trust him, that he will never be a threat for our society"

Words failed her.

The older women straightened her back, gaining back her coldness.

"You will take the next days off, preparing yourself for the day, the carriage will take you home now"

 

The day they waited for had finally came, she was more than prepared for her role, mastering it, she walked to the stage with steady steps, looking to the hall from the height, journalists were crowding all over the place, good.

He was sitting there, watching her with eyes full with worry, she ignored him.

After the applause stopped, she prepared herself for the next, she picked another glance, his eyes were now wide with terror, he deduced what she was about to do, before giving herself time to think, she took of her mask, she didn't trust herself for long time.

Lady Carmichael was right, they needed more than two fake police men, she could see him fighting with all he got to reach her, her screamed name on his lips ripped her heart, she looked to him for the last time, memorising his features, like she could forget.

'Goodbye Mr. Holmes' she said to herself.

They smuggled her out of the country, with a new disguise as Dr. William, she travelled to Africa, searching for solace and comfort there just like Dr. Watson did when his friend faked his death.

She found her happiness in helping the others, dedicated herself for them till the last day of her life, she couldn't deny that she missed him, dreamt of him, but if time went back, she wouldn't change a thing.

 

Six years before he remembered:

she was eating her cold salad reluctantly when Dr. Stanford entered her office with hesitating steps.

"Molly I need to ask you a favor"

"No, Myke I won't work with him, I saw Magy after she worked with him, she didn't recover yet"

"Please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent" he pleaded her.

She couldn't resist him, he was like a father to her.

With a heavy sigh she got up, at least she was rescued from this disastrous plate.

She entered the morgue, he was giving her his back lowering himself to the level of the victim, what a freak!

"You needed my help?" She asked exasperated.

"Yes yes, the other one was just too stup.."he rose up to look at her and stopped dead, she didn't move either.

His expression was screaming HELL NO !

Hers wasn't any better.

She stormed out of the morgue and ran for her life, her legs took her to the nearest lady's room.

She was breathing hard, relying on the door behind her, from the billions human beings in the world, it had to be this asshole, she thought bitterly.

Glimpses of a life wasn't hers started to surround her brain, she was collapsing on the floor from the killing pain inside her head, she remembered first.

She got out searching for him but he was gone.

He didn't show up for another month.

When he did he made it clear he wanted nothing from her as a soulmate, that she would be better without him.

To his surprise, she simply agreed, with no argue at all, leaving him short of words and heading to her office.

She remembered every single detail, if this Sherlock was anything like the other, he would come to her, he fallen in love for her once, his voice screaming her name assured that, what will stop him from falling again.

It was just a matter of time, and she could wait.

 

 


End file.
